


Restless Nights

by JournalOfTheDead



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, Trans Aasim, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfTheDead/pseuds/JournalOfTheDead
Summary: Aasim laughed softly and watched Louis slip off his boots and shrug off his coat before slipping into bed. Aasim's smile widened when Louis wrapped his arms around him, their daughter still sleeping soundly in between them."Did she have a nightmare again?" Louis asked softly, gently running his fingers through Rishima's hair. Aasim nodded and glanced up at his husband, he knew Louis hated not being there to chase her nightmares away.Louis sighed and shook his head, a small grumble leaving his lips. Aasim had a hunch that it was about Marlon's ridiculous schedule, he didn't quite understand why Marlon assisted for Louis to take patrol every night. Marlon only took patrol in the mornings, Aasim thought he was lazy, though that wasn't a surprise.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybemitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemitch/gifts).

"Dad?" 

Aasim groaned and opened his eyes, his gaze falling on his daughter, her tear-streaked face made his heart clench. A frown tugged at his lips as he slowly sat up.

"Hey, bunny. What's wrong?" Aasim whispered, opening his arms, the little girl let out a small sob and threw herself in her dads' arms. Aasim sighed and held her close pulling her up on the bed with him, he ran his fingers through her black curls and hummed softly to her. He hated when she was upset, especially when she had a nightmare. 

"What's wrong, Bunny? You have to tell me so I can help." Aasim whispered softly, gently swaying her in his arms, hoping to soothe her.

Rishima looked up at him, her lower lip wobbled and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm worried about papa." Her voice cracked heavily as tears started to roll down her cheeks rapidly. 

Aasim sighed and wiped her tears away, "I know you are, Rishima." He sighed and pulled the blankets over them. "I'm worried too, but he'll be back soon. He's only on patrol." Aasim tells her, know that this would calm her down.

Rishima's dark brown eyes looked into his and she nodded softly. "Promise?"

Aasim nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I promise." He rubbed at her back softly and hummed, trying to soothe her back to sleep. 

"Can you sing me a song, Dad?" Rishima whispered tiredly, Aasim laughed softly and nodded. It's been a while since he sang for her, but if this would help her, then so be it.

** _Deep in the meadow, under the willow._ **

** _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._ **

** _Lay down your head, and close your eyes._ **

** _And when they open, the sun will rise._ **

** _Here it's safe, and here it's warm._ **

** _Here the daisies guard you from every harm._ **

Aasim sighed in relief when her soft snores filled the room, a few minutes later the door opened and Aasim looked over. "You're back." He smiled, 

Louis smiled softly and made his way over to the bed. "Missed you guys," He mumbled, leaning down to kiss his lips. 

Aasim laughed softly and watched Louis slip off his boots and shrug off his coat before slipping into bed. Aasim's smile widened when Louis wrapped his arms around him, their daughter still sleeping soundly in between them. 

"Did she have a nightmare again?" Louis asked softly, gently running his fingers through Rishima's hair. Aasim nodded and glanced up at his husband, he knew Louis hated not being there to chase her nightmares away. 

Louis sighed and shook his head, a small grumble leaving his lips. Aasim had a hunch that it was about Marlon's ridiculous schedule, he didn't quite understand why Marlon assisted for Louis to take patrol every night. Marlon only took patrol in the mornings, Aasim thought he was lazy, though that wasn't a surprise. 

"Hey, " Aasim whispered, reaching over lacing his fingers with Louis'. "Don't beat yourself up over it." 

Louis shook his head, a frustrated huff leaving his lips. "It pisses me off, Sim. Why can't he change it around? I need to be here for her. For us. How can I be when Marlon is fucking up the schedule again?" Louis ran a hand over his face and groaned in annoyance.

Aasim frowned, he hated seeing him like this, he looked so defeated, so tired and worn. "Well, " Aasim starts, "We could talk to him? Without conflict, we don't need you two getting in a fistfight again." The suggestion was a long shot, the last time Louis and Marlon spoke it ended with them fighting. Maybe this time it would end peacefully,  _ hopefully.  _

“That could work,” Louis chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze, “Just unleash you on him.” He mused.

Aasim rolled his eyes and fixed their blankets, “Go to sleep, doofus.” 

A laugh escaped Louis’s lips as he pulled Aasim and their daughter closer to him. “Yes, sir.” 


End file.
